


【警探组/汉康】（反转AU）操了警局副队长判刑吗

by Donuixote



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donuixote/pseuds/Donuixote
Summary: 一个仿生人因为人类伴侣天天熬夜喝咖啡而在DPD警局厕所把人就地正法的故事。含有SM成分（语言侮辱，限制射精，道具）没什么剧情的纯车不要当真_(:312)_





	【警探组/汉康】（反转AU）操了警局副队长判刑吗

**Author's Note:**

> ·反转AU，安卓冷酷老汉克x人类暴躁康纳酱（M倾向）  
> ·有SM成分（语言侮辱，限制射精，道具）没什么剧情的纯车不要当真  
> ·其实操了很多次也没有进局子  
> ·来自[LOFTER ID：月歌]的点梗  
> ·只要我爬墙爬的够快，坑就追不上我[。可惜爬了一座还有一座  
> ·无证驾驶对不住了。【烟  
> ·OOC属于我，自由永远属于他们。  
> #没有对象的人啊，抱抱自己#
> 
> 小广告告示贴：  
> LOFTER链接：http://etherealtranquility.lofter.com/  
> LOFTER ID：今天我爬墙了吗

仿生人的解放和平权并没有一改DPD警局往日的繁忙。为了处理历史遗留的问题和因为《仿生人法案》而闹到警局来的人类，全局上上下下的人类和仿生人都在忙忙碌碌地搬运资料，撰写报告或者出勤现场。  
午休成为了唯一能歇息的时间，自然休息室里也都是来抽烟偷闲的人。HK800的原型机正拿着那个他帮康纳挑的黑色简约马克杯从一堆尼古丁形成的白雾中穿过，最终停在了咖啡机旁边的热水器前，把手里的杯子灌满了热水。当康纳看到最终回到手中被他嫌弃了许久的杯子里装着的不是能让人精神振奋的褐色液体，而是寡淡到麻痹味蕾的清水时差点儿没气得把被子摔在地上。但他没有这么做，甚至还在太阳穴青筋暴起的情况下扯出一个极度灿烂的微笑，声音有些沙哑地说道：“我……谢谢你。”  
“不用谢，康纳。”汉克正经的挑了挑眉毛。  
康纳在汉克的注视下愤愤地喝了一口白开水，放下杯子时眉头皱的可以夹死一只蚂蚁。他又捏了捏鼻梁，下眼脸的黑眼圈在这个工作狂的努力下变得日益青黑。康纳看着身旁高大的仿生人坐回对面的办公桌后，像是坐的不舒服似的稍稍抬起屁股，无意识的舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，在低头调整了呼吸后又开始专注工作。  
“真意外，”从桌旁经过的盖文吹着口哨，单手撑在康纳的桌上，打趣道，“今天我们的副队长没有用咖啡维持生命，而是像个小猫咪一样在喝他的塑料安卓给的爱心热水…”  
“我去你的盖文，没有工作唔…！”康纳的声音和身形都诡异的一颤。他咬住下唇却无法阻止气息变得紊乱，抬头狠狠瞪了一眼对面看似在认真工作的老混蛋，也不管盖文接下来说了什么，摔下凳子就跑，没跑出多远就腿打结一样踉跄了好几下。  
“What the fuck…”盖文愣愣的看着骂骂咧咧跑向厕所的康纳和随后也起身走向厕所的汉克，认真的思考着仿生人解放后是否也需要排泄这个问题。  
在厕所单间里，谁也想不到那个被称为“精明的谈判专家”的副队长正捂着小腹低声喘息着，被情欲融化的双眼浮上一层水雾，他涨红着脸坐在坐便器上，肠道里以中档速度震动的假阴茎让他不得不把下唇咬出红肿的齿印才不让自己呻吟出声。皮带被解开、一成不变的西裤挂在腰胯，康纳看着里面被顶起一块的内裤和洇湿的布料，哑着声咒骂着。

时间回到早晨——  
深色的窗帘阻挡了早晨的阳光却无法阻挡即使熬夜也依旧正常运行的生物钟。  
严重睡眠不足带来的头晕目眩和反胃感让康纳觉得几百个人在他脑袋里面打钢筋，正当他想把自己从床上撑起来时，汉克却又把他按回了床铺。  
“唔唔！？”头被宽大的手掌按在枕头里让康纳无法说出话来。他感受到屁股被抬了起来，内裤被扒至了腿窝，熟悉的、沾满冰冷润滑液的手指在穴口抠挖着。前一晚并没有做什么床上运动现在还干涩紧闭的后穴在熟练的挑逗下慢慢放松开合，麻痒顺着肠壁爬上内脏然后重重敲击着大脑皮层。无法获得足够的氧气而越发明显的窒息感带来的不只有对死亡的恐惧还有身前已经半勃起的阴茎。  
汉克松开了按住康纳头部的手，康纳立马从枕头里抬起因为缺氧而变得通红的头，急促地大口摄取着氧气。  
“我操你妈……啊！”  
仿生人掐着康纳的腿窝让后者没法踢动双腿，眼前还是一块块应激性白斑，被剥夺了视野而比平时更加灵敏的感官清晰的告知康纳有一个不算粗大的胶质硬物抵住了他的穴口。大约只有十公分涂满润滑液的成人玩具被捅进了直肠，没有好好润滑的肠壁拒绝着外来物的入侵，肠肉却用着肌肉记忆紧紧缠上了性具，疼痛和衍生出的战栗感让康纳从床上弹起。  
“Fucking…Android…唔！”在夺回视野后立马转头冒出嘴边的第一句话又是脏话。穴口火辣辣的痛感让康纳的背上出了一层细汗，而已经颤抖着完全翘起的阴茎和不稳的气息却又无疑暴露了主人因疼痛而起的兴奋，“仿生人…一大清早也要……唔嗯…！！”  
“闭上你的嘴康纳。”体内的震动棒开始小幅的震动着，还没有适应异物的括约肌合着频率不停颤动着，多余的润滑液被挤出，顺着臀缝划过会阴和已经滚圆的囊袋，刺激把康纳的话堵回了喉咙。  
汉克看着只露出一个底座的震动器，确认穴口四周的皮肤和肌肉没有撕裂才把康纳翻了个身，帮他把内裤重新套上。康纳沉浸在快要射精的快感和胀痛中，艳红的软舌无意识的舔了舔下唇。看着一脸泪痕却还恶狠狠瞪着自己的康纳，汉克额侧的LED灯圈成为了房间唯一的鹅黄色光源。   
“汉克，你他妈…到底在发什么疯！？”  
一声闷响隔着布料落在了康纳的屁股上，体内的玩具被牵动着向前挺了挺，毫不费力的开拓着变得湿滑的肠壁，让康纳身前顶起的小帐篷又撑高了几分。  
“我改变主意了。”汉克把康纳的阴茎从门襟的地方掏出来，恶劣的用大拇指摩挲着已经颤抖着冒出透明液体的菇头，从旁找来了尿道棒涂上了润滑液，橡胶棒轻轻的戳弄着还在不断落下泪珠的铃口，“今天你说一次脏话，我就开大一档震动棒。而且，不准射精，长官。”  
不管康纳那对已经湿漉漉融化成糖浆的眼睛中透出的震惊和求饶，汉克专注地将对尿道来说足够粗的棒子慢慢插进管道：“这是命令。好好反省你的错误，警官。不要像个荡妇一样仅仅是插入玩具就让你这么兴奋。”  
“不…我啊，我没有！”康纳弓起腰缓解着被尿道棒插入而精液倒流回囊袋的痛苦，眯着那双蜜糖色的眼睛努力克制着情欲，“操他妈…！唔，你，你别告诉我，一大清早你要玩SM的游戏！放，放开啊……呜…”  
插入尿道里的震动棒也开始勤勤恳恳地工作，前后的刺激最终让警官闭上了嘴小声呜咽。

康纳混乱的分析着早晨到现在的变故，但对于汉克行为的不解并不能缓解越来越胀热的下腹和强烈的射精感。  
重力让按摩棒从湿热的肠道滑出一节，在西裤下顶出一个凸起，体内深处没有被开拓的地带却又蠕动着，意图缓解着蚀骨的瘙痒。康纳张开大腿，常年握枪的双手从内裤里掏出了已经涨红的阴茎撸动着，阴囊储存着大量的精液变得浑圆，而体液却只能随着尿道棒的震动从张开的铃口吐出些许。  
一直没法爽快射精的痛感几乎像把大脑搅和在一起，康纳泪眼朦胧地用微微颤抖的双手自慰着，带上了哭腔的声音哑声谩骂着至今所学的所有脏话。  
“Wha……啊啊啊！！！！”那根不长的假阴茎突然以可怕的力道和角度开始顶弄着肠壁，快速的转动将肛口的嫩肉磨得血红，再也无法忍受的快感冲出喉咙，康纳无法控制的张着嘴，透明的唾液顺着嘴角滑下，沿着颈侧没入衬衫，将布料染出一片色情的水泽。  
咔嚓——  
“不…不行…！！”缓缓打开的隔间门让还处于假性高潮的康纳陷入了深深的恐惧。  
“康纳。”熟悉的男声和身影让康纳松了一口气，刚刚被硬生生打断的高潮变成了腰部和大腿根部无比的酸软。然而汉克并没有关上隔间门，他冷眼看着面前一脸潮红，低声呻吟还在不自知舔咬着下唇的恋人，移动身形让康纳正对着镜子里的自己。  
“别……”  
“看看你，警官。”  
没有情感似的平淡声音让康纳脊背发凉。他近乎求饶地看着越走越近的汉克，却无法阻止力气极大的仿生人托着他的腋下将浑身酸痛的自己从马桶盖上拎起来。  
“看看镜子里的你，长官。”汉克一手扶住康纳让他不会因为腿软跪下，一手托着康纳的下巴强迫他抬头，压低声音在康纳耳边接着说到，“DPD受人尊敬的副队长，在警局的厕所里，像个婊子一样插着玩具，自己给自己打着手枪…”  
汉克松开了放在康纳下巴上的手，满意地看着不再发声羞红了脸的恋人低下了头，双手托着康纳把他放在了马桶的水箱上。  
按摩棒按在陶瓷板上然后猛的顶进直肠，正在剧烈运动的胶质龟头撞在了前列腺上。像是大脑被狠狠打了一拳一般，康纳双眼失焦，泪腺像爆开了一般涌出大量生理泪水，本能的尖叫来发泄一上午囤积下来的过量的快感。  
汉克的灯圈立马变黄，及时的吻住了正在制造噪音的双唇。仿生舌不由分说地堵进唇瓣，敬业地搜刮着所有唾液。满是感受器的舌体扫过人类温润的牙床，舔舐着牙齿和牙龈的交界处，一寸寸夺走人类的氧气。占据视野的报告被老警官通通丢到了一旁，而在仿生虹膜上成像的只有康纳那对慢慢回神后变得泪光光的棕色方糖。  
似三号海洛因般让人着迷而上瘾。  
汉克放开了那两瓣已经如同涂了鲜血般的嘴唇，已经完全被剥夺了语言系统的谈判专家只能半个屁股坐在水箱上，体内乱动的震动器和还插在尿道里的探子勤恳的工作着，他双腿颤抖地将身体的重量分散到马桶盖上，大口吸食着氧气，却还是觉得大脑缺氧般晕眩。  
“你想被听见，然后围观吗？嗯？”汉克的声音带着一点儿急促，“副队长的自慰秀哈？”  
“No......Please......”大脑昏涨的谈判专家无法思考任何事，阴囊的鼓涨感和内部的瘙痒已经打开了开关，他抬起头，又舔了舔红肿的嘴唇。  
“Daddy...”  
“As your wish, Connor.”  
几乎是在抽出尿道探子的同时，连续几大股精液从阴茎里喷洒到隔间的地板上、马桶盖上、康纳的身上，正当康纳沉浸在射精的余韵时，汉克恶意的又按着康纳的肩膀将震动棒朝里顶弄了一下。  
“不……不要，停啊、啊啊啊。不行不行，好痛…！呜……”被延长的高潮变成过量的电信号最终变成刺痛，康纳几乎一下子就软的要从马桶上摔下，却又被强迫着注视着镜子中无比淫靡的景象。  
汉克伸出手指从康纳的衬衣上刮下一坨浓精，抵住康纳的嘴唇。康纳下意识地就伸出了舌舔弄着恋人的手指。  
汉克的眼神暗了暗，手指钻进滚烫的口腔，修剪得当的指甲刮弄着康纳的舌苔，然后进一步向里迈进。喉头的软肉被戳弄带来的反胃感加剧了唾液的分泌，天然的口枷让康纳无法闭上嘴，多余的液体顺着汉克的手指滴落到康纳的西裤上。  
手指终于离开了口腔，还无法闭合的双唇变得越发红艳。强迫性长时间的抬头让康纳觉得脊椎酸痛无比，镜中色情的景象却让刚刚释放过的阴茎颤颤巍巍的重新翘起。  
“请……请把门关上。”  
“为什么？你比平时要敏感很多，康纳。”汉克粗鲁的撸动了两把康纳的阴茎，“好吧，那你得自己关，康纳。你不是小孩子了，自己的事要自己做，你说是吗，pussy？”  
“…我！”  
汉克突然从身上撤走的双手让康纳一下子重心不稳向前倾去，在快感浪潮里几乎被遗忘的震动棒再一次撞击在那块脆弱的软肉上叫嚣着他的存在。  
“我呜……呜呜。”  
“去把门关上，康纳。”汉克暗暗收回了刚刚帮康纳稳住身形的手，环臂靠墙冷脸看着不住颤抖的康纳。  
康纳舔了舔下唇。  
努力用双臂把自己撑起，近乎透支的体力让他双手一滑，重重的摔在了马桶盖上。  
“……！！！！！！”康纳在马桶盖上缩成一团，抿住了西裤的布料将呜咽堵回肚子里。  
他缓缓的爬起，屁股里的按摩棒让他只能夹紧臀部迈步，每一步都牵扯到肌肉，让康纳冒出一身冷汗。当关上平时一步的距离的隔间门后，他身上已经皱皱巴巴的衬衫变得像速跑一千五百米一样湿透。完成了任务的康纳双腿一软，塌着腰伏在门上重重的呼吸着。  
红舌又开始不安分的舔弄着嘴唇，但这次似乎是感觉到了比现在过烫的体温低许多的门板，舌头轻轻舔舐起了金属板。  
沉重的巴掌又一次拍在了康纳的臀瓣上，汉克喘着粗气将康纳压在了门板上。乳头和阴茎被冰凉和布料摩挲的越发硬挺，汉克看着康纳西裤裆部一块明显的水痕，狠狠地扒下了看似正经的西裤，露出了一个上午都含着玩具的肛口，周围外翻的粉色肠肉已经变成成熟的玫瑰吞吐着底座。  
“看来我不该把你的尿道棒拔掉嗯？”汉克挑了挑眉，“你看起来一个人玩的很开心，康纳，没有一点儿点儿被惩罚的自觉。你在办公室里高潮了几次？”  
“啊、啊、唔啊……我，没……呜…没有啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
汉克毫不犹豫的拔出了那根湿漉漉的按摩棒，仍然开阖的肉洞将内部美丽的景色交给了身后的人。康纳回过头，那对让人深陷的眼瞳中浸满了情欲，但汉克仍然看到了那一丝丝恐慌。  
“I'm sorry.”  
汉克吻住了康纳的嘴唇，挺身将肉棒插入了肛口。这个的亲吻不像是做爱时爱的表达，更像是交尾的野兽给自己的领地划下深刻的烙印。  
汉克挺动着腰将仿生阴茎插入抽出，两个雄性压抑的低吟回荡在厕所里成为最好的催情剂。  
康纳的阴茎已经再也吐不出精液，只是勃起在那里，随着汉克的抽插蹭在门板上。火辣辣的痛感慢慢失去了性的舒适感，更像是惩罚。  
惩罚……？  
“Daddy,Daddy,Daddy…”被调教的小荡妇声音嘶哑地喊出调教者的名讳。

汉克坐在马桶上，康纳踮着脚尖以两腿分立的姿势跨坐在汉克身上。充血的穴口随着汉克阴茎的流出还温热的仿生精液，身前的阴茎已经疲软地躲回耻毛。被各种液体黏在一块硬硬的阴毛还在刮弄着阴茎脆弱的皮肤，大量的麻痛感不再被转化为快感，仅仅成为了折磨人的虐待。敏感的感官把阴茎的大小，经络，各种信息灌输进昏胀的大脑，让精明的谈判专家完全沉浸在性虐所带来的异样快乐中。  
终于，最后一股最后一股仿生精液喷在康纳的肠壁上，条件反射所带来痉挛最终因为肌肉的酸胀而被隔断。  
地上的衣物上全是精液唾液的混合物，康纳腿间也沾满了已经干涸的白色精斑，刚刚释放的精液从交合处顺着汉克的阴茎流下来。  
造物主恶趣味做成的中年人模样的仿生人把头埋在康纳的颈窝，和外表看上去一样软软的胡渣刺刺地变成痒。  
“Hank......？”康纳捧起了汉克的脸，看到了自己的搭档眼中的歉意和已经快要消逝殆尽的不满。  
“Sorry ,Con...”  
“I'm sorry.”  
康纳已经完全沙哑的声音打断了汉克的话，他挪了挪湿滑的屁股，不经意间又流出几声呻吟。  
“我不该熬夜熬到这么晚，不该喝过量的咖啡。”  
“我知道错了，Daddy……”  
“但是,”  
“Fucking Android.”  
“Fuck you,Connor.”  
康纳笑着看身下冒出脏话的模范标杆，坏笑着亲吻着挚爱之人。

番外  
第二天  
“所以说，盖文，”康纳放下了手中还是装着白开水的黑色马克杯，“自己不想工作就他妈给我滚去辞职，不要打扰别人工作！”  
盖文看着康纳脖颈间无数个小红点，冷漠地顶着黑眼圈喝咖啡吃甜甜圈看电脑。  
＃好气栽，你自己厕所叫的多jb响自己没有点儿b数吗＃  
＃没有对象的人啊，抱抱自己＃


End file.
